koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lianshi
Lian Shi (錬師) is a new character appearing in Dynasty Warriors 7. She is a fictional interpretation of one of Sun Quan's historical wives. Role in Game Lian Shi serves under Sun Shang Xiang as one of her armed maids. She is actually Bu Zhi's daughter, a member of a once wealthy and prominent family that has fallen from grace. Trained to become a warrior, she is capable enough to protect herself and her lady. Character Information Voice Actors *Akemi Kanda - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Lian Shi is affiliated with the crossbow in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , . :Musou 1: :Musou 2: Historical Information Lady Bu was born in Xuzhou, Huaiyin. According to the Jiankang Shilu, she was also known under the name Lianshi. She came from the same family roots as Bu Zhi. When she and her mother were fleeing the wars with Liu Xun to Jiangdong, Sun Quan happened to find her at Han Pass. For one reason or another, Sun Quan made her one of his wives on the spot. It is not made entirely clear why he did so and is considered to be a whimsical decision. Out of the wives Sun Quan had, Lady Bu was the one who received Sun Quan's utter attention and was granted several luxuries. Since nothing particularly negative is written about her, most people assume that he prided himself on choosing her and that she loved him in kind. A further romanticized interpretation is that he fell in love with her at first sight. There are few hints that note when exactly they met, but it is thought that he accepted her after Lady Xu (argued to be approximately be the years 200 through 209). She gave birth to Sun Quan's daughters, Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. When Sun Quan ascended to the throne, he thought of making Lady Bu his empress. However, since Lady Xu was the one who gave birth to his heir, he couldn't readily make the choice. Sun Deng and other vassals pushed for him to accept Lady Xu, but he never truly accepted her. It's said but not necessarily recorded that people were also arguing to make Lady Bu empress as well. To null the dispute, Sun Quan refused to give either maiden the title. When Lady Bu died, however, he granted her the posthumous title of Zhuifeng Jing'ai and buried her in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. Sun Quan dedicated his longing thoughts to her in ink after her death, adding his regrets of not making her empress when she was still alive. He repeatedly stressed how much he loved her and wrote that they would forever be united in the heavens with her posthumous title. According to the Jing'ai Wentei, Wu's vassals continued to accept her as their empress -in spite of her death- to respect Sun Quan's decision. Gallery Lianshi-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render Category:Wu characters